royal visit-royal family
by musicisdabest0
Summary: rachel is a princess and the daughter to kings mathew and leroy.quinn is a teacher to kids from 3-8 years old and a councillor to children/teenagers from 10-19,rachel must find someone to marry so she can become qeen,she end up falling for quinn.[ gp ] no russel.its in modern time not in the 14-18 hundreds. [ fababies will be here ]


rachel is a royal princess,daughter of kings mathew and leroy,her fathers want her to marry so she can take the throne along the way she meets and falls inlove with quinn,a teacher to 3-6 year olds[no russel and its in modern time not the 14-18 hundres]  
[gp]

rachel was in her ensuite bathroom tying her hair in a bun when her maid marley came in to tell her that her fathers had called her for dinner.

`tell them ill be there in a minute please` `yes mldady,is there anything els you want me to do` `no thats fine thankyou marley`

in the dining room she sat down infront of her fathers redy to eat her dinner when they told her they had a list of possibal people that she could marry and take the throne

`cant we just postpone this for a while because im in no rush to marry and take

the throne`

`weve done that for the last 2 years honey,its time to choose and in the next 6months`

why that soon father`

because the council are asking us qestions when our beutefull daughter isant married yet`

`BECAUSE IM NOT REDY YET`

`we know that honey but could you look at the list of people and choose please`

`fine just give me the damn list father`

[ on the list]

prince wilson

prince andrew

prince edwerd

prince drew

prince finn

prince sam

prince michale/mike

prince ryder

prince jake

prince josh

prince drake

prince brody

prince damian

prince lucy

`ill look at finn,quinn,sam,ryder and damian,is better now fathers`

yes thankyou honey,you can go now if you want`

`hmmm yea thankyou bye`

[in her room]

`marley`

`yes mldady`

`can you get tina and bring her here please`

`yes mlady,is there anything els you want me to do`

yes while your here i might as well tell you,dont let my fathers see you with my cousins maid who i also know is your girlfriend because if they catch you then i wont be able to stop them from arresting you both okay`

`yes mlady,ill go get tina now for you`

`thankyou marley`

`your welcolm mlady`

[ at dalton primary/high school,in quinns classroom ]

`okay now after 3 and 4 what comes next harry`

`um i thwink its swix`

`nealey its 3,4,5 then 6`

`owkay,miss fabway i nweed the toilet`

`okay ill just take you,mercades can you look after evryone while i take harry to the toilet`

`yea sure girl`

[back in the classroom,the bell has just rund for playtime]

`okay evryone its playtime go and have some fun`

`YAYYYYYYYY`the whole class say all at once

[in the highschool part/both school seprate santnas office]

`right ive had anough of this johnston what the hell has derik done to you`

`he stole my girlfriend and didont tell me why so i broke his arm,no big deal`

`ofcourse it fucking is,his mother is the highest fucking lawyer in the country she could fucking sue this school AND this will be your 4th exsplution this year`

`eh atleast i wont have to any work for a while,no big deal`

`oh thats what you think`

`why what are you going to do now`

`well im not exspelling you,IM FUCKING SENDING YOU A YOUNG AFFENDERS UNIT`

`YOU WHAT,I NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE I CANT HAVE THIS ON MY RECORD`

`ohh really well its too late,officers hes all yours now`

`you mean that little shit has pressed charges against me`

`you have a criminal record now johnston its your own fault and yes because youve beaten him up too many times`

`I FUCKING HATE YOU`

`yeh well atleast knowone has to deal with your ugly fucking face anymore BYE shitface`

[ at dinnertime in quinns office]

`so youve finaly got rid of him then`

`yeh and im glad too he was too much trouble`

`he reminds me of a female version of someone i know doesnt he san`

`fuck you bitch i wasnt that bad`

`i know but it was funny aswell at the time`

`haha i know,bitch i gotta go teech those little shits for karate practise`

`ahaha really san,have fun with them` fuck bitch`

[ in the interview room in the mantion]

`right ive looked at the others i chose and they dont apease to me so now i need to check out prince lucy,can you contact her for me please william`

`yes mldady`

`THANKS WILLIAM`

`YOURWELCOLM MLADY`

[BACK AT MCKINLEY]

`YO GIRL SOME PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU AND THEY SAID ITS INPORTANT`

`OKAY THANKS CEEDS`

`MISS FABRAY YOU NEED TO COME WITH US TO CUMPTON`

`AND WHY IS THAT SIR`

`BECAUSE PRINCESS RACHEL HAS REQUESTED TO SEE YOU TO CHECK IF YOUR WORTHY TO MARRY HER`

`I HOPED THIS WHOLE PRINCE DEAL WOULD NEVER COME UP`

`AND WHY IS THAT MISS`

`BECAUSE AS MUCH AS PEOPLE WANT ME TO BE A PRINCE I HATE IT`

`WE KNOW THAT BUT WE STILL NEED TO COME WITH US AND TALK TO PRINCESS RACHEL`

`OKAY`

[ON THE PLANE]

`YOU BITCH YOU COULDVE TOLD ME YOU WAS A ROYAL`

`YEH AND DEAL WITH THE PRESS KNOWING NOTHANKYOU`

`WHATEVS`

`SAN WERE ADULTS NOT TEENAGERS LOOSE THE GANGSTER TALK BECUSE ITS GETTING OLD`

`FUCKS YOU IN SPANISH[follando su culo gordo suerte de que no te huelen por pensar as `

`[replies in spanish,`c llate la boca san y t sabes que puedo patearte el culo porque soy cintur n negro de karate y su s lo un cintur n verde para chupar esa perra`

`miss fabray were here`

`thankyou`

[ in rachels office]

wow so i see shes intersex and is a teacher/councellor at dalton primay/  
highschool and i also see she doesnt like being natrally royal,send her in william`

`yesmlady`

`WOW your really beutefull princess rachel`quinn tells her while kissing her hand

`thankyou prince lucy or should i call you quinn`

`shit youve only just met her and you wanna fuck her allredy q,thats so gay`

`william can you take the latina out into the garden so i dont hear her discusting language`

`yes mlady`

[ 2 weeks later,in king mathew and leroys room]

`it looks like that they both like each other but wont admit it yet`

`mmm i know,i really think that shell choose quinn to marry`

`i agree i just hope its soon because i can feel the love coming from them both`

` same with me,night honey`

`night handsom`

[another 3 weeks later and in the big main hall for quinn and rachels engagment party]

`i just want to say thankyou to evryone who has came to this engament party and just have fun`

`same with what my dads have just said i want to thankyou all for coming tonight me and this pain are happy to see you all coming and having fun`

`i agree with them both,dont drink too much booze`that got lots of laths

[ a week later in rachels room]

OHHH YES QUINN YESSS FUCK ME RIGHT THERE I FUCKING LO OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS QUUUUIIIIIIN`

`FUCKING LOVE THAT DONT YOU RACHEL ME POUNDING MY HARD COCK INTO YOUR TIGHT,  
WET PUSSY`

`FUCK YES QUINN I LOVE IT YOUR SOO GOOD AT FUCKING ME AHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS`

`i love you soo much KING quinn,im glad that i chose to marry you`

`i love you soo much too QEEN rachel,your a wondefull,beutifull wife allredy`

`goodnight beutifull have some good dreams`

`you too sexy`

[back at dalton primary/high school]

`sooo bitch whats it like to be a king anf having a wife in one part of the country and the other your a teacher for a special needs primay kids and a councellor/teacher for highschool kids`

its not that changing really but i love rachel and her dads soo much and im glad we chose eachother,why`

`just asking because her cousin is FUCKING HOT`

`what brittany,have you allredy met her`

`yeh i deffo have bitch while you two was busy fucking each other we both had 3 dates and shes now my girldfriend`

`yeh well bitch QEEN rachel is my WIFE beet that bitch`

`nahh not yet im happy having brit as my girfriend at the moment`

`haha true dont worry i can see you both getting married,ah once sec rach is ringing me,hey baby

`*crying* hey`

`whats up`

`*sniffling* my dad has just died and um i i im pregnant

*all quinn sees is black as she faints*


End file.
